


Your Words on My Skin

by kinkisthenewblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry- will update randomly and in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observe

_idiot_

you hiss, under your breath

i cannot stand being nothing

i cannot let myself fall behind

i open my eyes and look a little closer.

 

 _idiot_  

you whisper, barely heard

i cannot stand being dull

i cannot let myself fall behind

i open my mind and think a little harder.

 

_idiot_

you mutter, knowing i'm listening

i cannot stand being slow

i cannot let myself fall behind

i open my mind

i open my eyes

i observe

_i'm proud of you..._

 

**wr**


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's POV

_here, food. eat, it won't kill you_

it will slow my mind

and when my mind slows

i will die

 

_i got that curry you like_

it will feed my body

and let a darker hunger grow 

i will die

 

 _i'm not_ _dead_ _let's have dinner_

what do you want 

why did you have to hurt me

others may die

 

_i ate a bullet now you have to jump_

lazarus, one hell of a trick

i lied, good bye, i'm sorry

John could die

 

**wr**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, from "breathing is boring" to "keep your eyes fixed on me".


End file.
